<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life of a leader by Tiggerbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531516">Life of a leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang'>Tiggerbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-EXO [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun - Freeform, CHANYEØL - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Gen, Kai - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suhø - Freeform, X-EXO, X-EXO Clones (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the two leaders.<br/>They are more similar then they think and face the same problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/EXO Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-EXO [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life of a leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will never be over X-Exo and for this i want to show how X-Exo may be evil but they still share something similar to what Exo has. It didn't fit with what I'm working on so I'm posting it as a oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suhø clucks his tongue in annoyance, looking around the table as the rest spare him a casual glance before talking among themselves. Slamming his wine glass down, he snaps his fingers and the other X-Exo members are splashed with wine from their own glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Oww! What the fuck?” Chanyeøl stands up, glaring at the leader. Sehu̇n, who managed to deter the liquid just in time with his power, sniggers at the scene. Chën merely takes the napkin and wipes his face, expression neutral as he watches them. Baëkhyun who’s next to Chanyeøl makes an indignant sound at the back of his throat, gripping his fork and knife tightly. Kāi places a hand under his chin, yawning with disinterest. Chanyeøl gathers a ball of fire in his hands, throwing it at Suhø who holds up his hand and form a water shield just in time.</p><p> </p><p>“I have told you so many times to keep out of trouble.” The fireballs doesn’t touch him as he stalks forward, tone low and dangerous. “If you keep it up you will join those in their deep slumber.” He tries to force down the sadness he feels at the thought of the others, instead grabbing Chanyeøl by his collar. “What about the others? They have broken the rules too!” Chanyeøl points an accusatory finger at Chën who respond with a saccharine smile. “Do you have proof?” he studies his nails before meeting Suhø’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Baëkhyun made people blind when they looked at him for too long!” Chanyeøl continues as the silver haired man rolls his eyes “They deserved it.” Suhø shakes his head, exasperated and cold aura gone. “You cause the greatest damage. You can’t go around burning and destroying things for no reason. This is our headquarters, if you want to do it, wait till we’re at Exo’s territory.” Chanyeøl huffs, grumbling under his breath “Why can’t I do whatever I like here?” he leaves the room, slamming the door with a loud bang as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Sehu̇n and Kāi look at each other, disappearing before Suhø can scold them, probably going out to have a race against each other like usual. That or they’re busy teleporting tornadoes to random places.</p><p> </p><p>Suhø was just about to lecture them next, since their races always end up with walls crashing down and buildings crumbling. Just the thought of the repair works give him a headache. Teleporting tornadoes is worst. Kāi have no idea where they will end up and most often than not it will appear in X-Exo’s territory since its nearer. With the two youngest gone, Suhø takes a sit back in his chair. He taps the table with his fingers, muttering under his breath as he glares out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Baëkhyun and Chën keeps quiet, exchanging a look before Baëkhyun moves closer . “You need a break.” Suhø looks at him, before massaging his forehead. “Of course I do. Do you think I have a chance to? If all of you fucking behave for once-” he growls, closing his eyes in a bid to calm down. “We’re all bored, you can wreak havoc too. No one is stopping you.” Suhø nods at that, thinking of what he can do. “Junmyeon’s thoughts keep affecting me, it’s making me nag and worry like him.” He is disgusted by the thought, sending Junmyeon some negative emotions as revenge.</p><p> </p><p> “If anything, you should be the one leading us to wreak havoc. If they don’t come to us, we can go to them.” Chën tells him, watching the leader smile “It’s been too long since I have drowned someone…” he trails off, heading towards the lake as he lick his lips.</p><p> </p><p> “I wonder if he have the same problem.” He muses, a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of his Original.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon places his hands on his hips as he stares hard at Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. “I said not to do it.” He flicks their forehead one by one “You know how X-Exo is like, they will torture you once they have the chance.” Baekhyun rubs his head, whining “But the burgers there are the best!” Chanyeol is quick to chime in “Yeah! It’s better than the shitty food here.” Jongdae shrugs “We always made sure to dress as them, I don’t see the problem.” Sehun and Jongin are nodding in agreement, having sneaked to X-Exo territory to play at the amusement park. Junmyeon lets out a curse, pacing around them as he throws his arms up  </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t afford to lose anyone else.” His voice is quiet and soft. The rest is silent at his words, head bowed as they think about their missing comrades. “I know our living conditions are not the best, give me time, I will do something about it.” He promises, drinking water and clearing his throat. “We won’t do it again.” Sehun squeezes his hand, looking apologetic as Jongin hugs him from the back. “Sorry.” Jongdae takes out the spray cans he uses to vandalize X-Exo’s base, throwing it at Junmyeon’s feet. “You can confiscate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon takes the cans, tilting his head at him “What did you write?” hes curious and the others are too, leaning in subconsciously as Jongdae shrugs “Nothing much, just X-Exo sucks.” He’s nonchalant about it and Junmyeon relaxes at the seemingly harmless act, until Baekhyun sings cheerfully “We drew dicks around it.” Junmyeon sighs, covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon can’t get mad at them, he loves his brothers too much to be. Plus they never neglected their duties, relaxing when training have ended. He understands how dull life is around here, he feel like running off to have fun too. He feels hands massaging his shoulders and a cool breeze fanning him.  Now that they have seen how stressed he is, it might stop them from doing it for a few weeks at least. It’s a reassuring thought, one that makes him look at them when they became quiet “…If you really have to, go out in pairs.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>